dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: The Animated Series
: See Batman (disambiguation) for other uses of the word "Batman." Batman: The Animated Series was an animated series that ran from 1992 to 1999. The series was based on the exploits of Batman and his crusade against injustice. It was arguably a children's show, yet its dark atmosphere and award-winning writing grew a more mature fanbase. The show is based in modern-day Gotham City, a dark, gothic, crime-ridden area. In 1994 the series was retitled The Adventures of Batman & Robin. It now focused more on Robin in an attempt to appeal to children. The rename and inclusion of Robin did not adversely affect the writing and the series bowed out in September 1995. Cast * Kevin Conroy as Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Loren Lester as Robin (Dick Grayson) * Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth * Bob Hastings as Commissioner James Gordon Production Crew Creators * Eric Radomski - Series Co-Creator, Producer, Director * Bruce Timm - Series Co-Creator, Producer, Director, Writer * Bob Kane - Creator: Characters and Comic Producers * Tim Sarnoff - Executive in Charge of Production * Anne Luiting - Executive Producer * Alan Burnett - Producer, Writer * Paul Dini - Producer, Writer * Boyd Kirkland - Producer, Director, Writer * Jean MacCurdy - Producer * Benjamin Melniker - Producer * Tom Ruegger - Producer * Michael Uslan - Producer * Alyson Brown - Production Administrator Directors * Kevin Altieri - Director, Writer * Kent Butterworth - Director * Frank Paur - Director * Dan Riba - Director * Dick Sebast - Director Writers Casting * Andrea Romano - Casting Music Sound Department * Felipe Morrell - Background Supervisor * J.J. Gorge - Music Editor * Daryl B. Kell - Music Editor * Bradley Carow - Track Reader * Jeff M. Sliney - Recording Engineer * Andrew I. King - Sound Effects, Dialogue/ADR Recordist Art Department * Mike Mignola - Character Designer * Lynn Naylor - Character Designer * Keith Nowlan - Character Designer * Rob House - Lead Effects TD * Gary Graham - Storyboard Artist * Debra Pugh - Storyboard Artist * Douglas Vandergrift - Storyboard Artist Assistants * Steve Walby - Production Assistant * Xandy Sussan - Assistant to Writers Episodes Batman: The Animated Series Pilot * The Dark Knight's First Night Season 1 * On Leather Wings, vs. the Man-Bat * Christmas With the Joker, vs. the Joker * Nothing to Fear, vs. the Scarecrow * The Last Laugh, vs. the Joker * Pretty Poison, vs. Poison Ivy * The Underdwellers, vs. the Sewer King * POV * The Forgotten * Be A Clown, vs. the Joker * Two-Face, part I, vs. Rupert Thorne * Two-Face, part II, vs. Two-Face * It's Never Too Late, vs. Rupert Thorne * I've Got Batman in My Basement, vs. the Penguin * The Cat and the Claw, part I, vs. Catwoman * The Cat and the Claw, part II, vs. the Red Claw * Heart of Ice, vs. Mr. Freeze * See No Evil, vs. Lloyd Ventrix * Beware the Gray Ghost, vs. the Mad Bomber * Prophecy of Doom, vs. Nostromos * Feat of Clay, part I, vs. Roland Daggett * Feat of Clay, part II, vs. Clayface * Joker's Favor, vs. the Joker * Vendetta, vs. Killer Croc * Fear of Victory, vs. the Scarecrow * The Clock King, vs. the Clock King * Appointment in Crime Alley, vs. Roland Daggett * Mad as a Hatter, vs. the Mad Hatter * Dreams in Darkness, vs. the Scarecrow * Eternal Youth, vs. Poison Ivy * Perchance to Dream, vs. the Mad Hatter * The Cape & Cowl Conspiracy, vs. Wormwood * Robin's Reckoning, part I, vs. Tony Zucco * Robin's Reckoning, part II, vs. Tony Zucco * The Laughing Fish, vs. the Joker * Night of the Ninja, vs. Kyodai Ken * Cat Scratch Fever, vs. Roland Daggett * The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne, vs. Dr. Hugo Strange , the Joker, Two-Face, and the Penguin * Heart of Steel, part I, vs. HARDAC * Heart of Steel, part II, vs. HARDAC * If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich?, vs. the Riddler * Joker's Wild, vs. the Joker * Tyger, Tyger, vs. Dr. Emile Dorian * Moon of the Wolf, vs. Dr. Milo * Day of the Samurai, vs. Kyodai Ken * Terror in the Sky, vs. the Man-Bat * Almost Got 'Im!, vs. the Joker, the Penguin, Two-Face, and Poison Ivy * Birds of a Feather, vs. the Penguin * What is Reality?, vs. the Riddler * I Am the Night, vs. the Jazzman * Off Balance, vs. Count Vertigo * The Man Who Killed Batman, vs. Rupert Thorne * Zatanna * The Mechanic, vs. the Penguin * Harley and Ivy, vs. the Joker, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. * Blind as a Bat, vs. the Penguin * The Demon's Quest, part I, vs. Ra's al Ghul * The Demon's Quest, part II, vs. Ra's al Ghul * His Silicon Soul, vs. HARDAC * Fire From Olympus, vs. Maxie Zeus * Read My Lips, vs. the Ventriloquist and Scarface Season 2 * Mudslide, vs. Clayface * Paging the Crime Doctor, vs. Rupert Thorne * Shadow of the Bat, part I, vs. Two-Face * Shadow of the Bat, part II, vs. Two-Face * The Worry Men, vs. the Mad Hatter * Sideshow, vs. Killer Croc * Trial, vs. Arkham Asylum inmates * Avatar, vs. Ra's al Ghul * House and Garden, vs. Poison Ivy * Harlequinade, vs. the Joker The Adventures of Batman & Robin Season 3 * Time Out of Joint, vs. the Clock King * Bane, vs. Bane * Baby-Doll, vs. Baby-Doll * Riddler's Reform, vs. the Riddler * Second Chance, vs. Two-Face , Rupert Thorne, and the Penguin * Harley's Holiday, vs. Harley Quinn * Lock-Up, vs. Lock-Up * Make 'Em Laugh, vs. the Joker * Deep Freeze, vs. Mr. Freeze * Batgirl Returns, vs. Roland Daggett Season 4 * A Bullet for Bullock * The Terrible Trio, vs. the Terrible Trio * Catwalk, vs. Catwoman, Scarface, and the Ventriloquist * The Lion and the Unicorn, vs. the Red Claw * Showdown, vs. Ra's al Ghul See Also * The Lost Episode * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman & Mr. Freeze: Sub-Zero * TNSA: World's Finest External Links * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_The_Animated_Series Batman: The Animated Series] at Wikipedia * [http://wf.toonzone.net/WF/batman/ Batman: The Animated Series] at the World's Finest ** [http://wf.toonzone.net/DKA/ Batman: The Dark Knight Adventures], also at World's Finest, is an online fan continuation of the various Batman series that connects it heavily with the rest of the DCAU. * [http://www.batmantas.com Official website of Batman: The Animated Series] * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0103359/ Batman: The Animated Series] at the Internet Movie Database Category:DCAU series